


i'm sure she knows

by Alexgalaxies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Spoilers for s12e09, Tension, The Doctor needs a hug, Yasmin Khan Loves The Doctor, at least sort of, s12e09 Ascension of the Cybermen, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexgalaxies/pseuds/Alexgalaxies
Summary: Little additions to Ascension of the Cybermen in which Yaz is allowed to confess her feelings for the Doctor.Or Three times Thasmin should have been acknowledged in the episode
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 116





	i'm sure she knows

**Author's Note:**

> Three things that if they were included in the episode they would've added so much  
> +like it adds to Yaz and Graham's moment aboard the Cybermen ship!  
> +acknowledges the Thasmin seeds that have been planted 
> 
> It's a part of my canon now
> 
> (I don't own these characters or any rights to the show!)

**Ⅰ**

The Doctor was angry. Sure she had snapped before, at Ryan, but it was his mistake. He hadn’t meant to offer up a life like that, he was only trying to push for Captain Jack’s demand. But  _ this _ , they had never seen the Doctor quite like this. It was then the Fam had caught a glimpse of the weight the Doctor truly carried on her shoulders every waking moment. The Fam was no exception to any rule, they are human, they are more breakable. It would take a lot more to break the Doctor, no matter how close she was to getting there.

All they had just done was tell her that her main plans have been completely ruined and that they had no more defenses as if she didn’t already know. Too bad Yaz was feeling the brunt of the Doctor’s anger. The Doctor was closest to her physically, even a little more emotionally, but in this case, literally face to face. Yaz had said they weren’t going to leave her, yet again, arguing. The Doctor couldn’t take it anymore. Her feelings about Bill, the Cybermen, everything that has been going on since the ‘O’ or Master reveal, it was all going to spill out. “Yes, you are!” The Doctor wasn’t going to have Yaz arguing about it anymore. Haven’t they understood anything by now? “You have to. All of you!” Her eyes flickered up to the two men behind Yaz. “No questions, get out,” They all looked at each other. Her voice changed, it was full of regret. “I’ve been so reckless with you,” The Doctor shook her head. Yaz dared to question the Doctor. The intensity returned full force. “You’re human! If they capture you, they’ll convert you,” Her words were felt by all of them. The sadness and anger made them feel small. They needed the reminder. Then she turned away from the trio.

The Fam all listened to the Doctor finally, except Yaz. She made a quick decision. A now or never decision. “Doctor,” The Doctor’s head snapped back towards her with intense eyes. The blonde turned around. Yaz grabbed the sides of the Doctor’s grey coat. The Doctor’s eyes went wide with surprise. 

Yaz pulled her to her. Yaz quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde woman. The Doctor stiffened for a second before returning the hug. Yaz felt like she needed this more than anything else in the world but she knew the Doctor was the one who really did. They  _ both _ needed this.

The Doctor closed her eyes taking in the moment. She briefly allowed relief to wash over her. She squeezed Yaz tightly. Then reality sunk in, everything was still going on around them, and the moment had to be over. The Doctor loosened her grip. Yaz didn’t let go. The Doctor gulped audibly.

That was a cue for Yaz to let go but deep down she didn’t want to. She never wanted to let go of the woman before her. Yaz sighed. Reluctantly she pulled back. A few inches from the Doctor’s face, she stopped. Yaz leaned in closer, stopping just before their lips could touch. The Doctor was frozen, she wouldn’t close the distance between them. She couldn’t, that would be just another weight to add to the already mountainous one upon her shoulders. Yaz did it for her. She pressed their lips together in a forceful kiss. She poured every emotion she was feeling into this kiss. Yaz couldn’t have something happen to her or the Doctor and her not have taken the opportunity to kiss this woman she so adored. The Doctor kissed her back, the sadness very evident. It almost felt like a goodbye kiss.

The boys were stood there a bit awkwardly. Graham simply smiled at the two, it was a bittersweet moment. Ryan looked away from them feeling it was best not to watch. They both had figured there were feelings between the two, certain tensions were obvious, it would just be a matter of when one of them would act on it. That moment was now.

The Doctor was the one to pull away. She heard the distant steps of the oncoming Cybermen. She wasted no time. “Now go, all of you,” Then they finally listened. Yaz gave the Doctor a final glance. She had to keep telling herself that this wasn’t goodbye. The Doctor had to shove down the thought that this might be, because even if it was there were still people to be saved and she would have to continue no matter what happened.

  
  
  


**Ⅱ**

“Me and you, together, no one else stands a chance,” Yaz was trying to calm Graham down. Worrying now wouldn’t help them get out of this situation.

So there they were, sat on a space ship, surrounded by the few humans that were left seeking refuge. There grimaces and their disgust shown on their faces. Yaz and Graham weren’t supposed to be there. These people knew it, they knew it themselves, and hell even the Doctor knew it. The resources and air supply were running low, they would be left drifting through space, no escape or at least a for sure one. It didn’t help that they were arguing about it too. At least Yaz and Graham gained the knowledge of their destination.

The room was now red, the center had just sparked and sputtered and the ship had thrown them around. Even in the face of such a dire situation, Yaz and Graham attempted to have a shred of hope. They at least tried to hold onto that. All they could do was have faith that everything would be okay. 

The silver lining was that Yaz and Graham had each other right now. That was all they needed to know right now. Didn’t need to think about Ryan or how he was faring or even the Doctor for that matter. They would be fine and they had to have hope that that was true. Everything would be okay… It just felt like they were  _ trying _ to convince themselves at this point.

It was relentless, Yaz’s mind just kept going. Her head was filling with all sorts of thoughts, and not very nice ones. She had been through so much in the last few years, running away, working on getting better for Sonya, traveling with the Doctor. Yaz’s voice cut through the silence in the room. “I-I’ll never get to tell her,” then her voice cracked, a sob threatening to escape. In the midst of her thoughts, her eyes began to water.

Graham looked at her knowing exactly what she was talking about. He saw her eyes turning red. He leaned over putting an arm around Yaz’s shoulder pulling her in for a side hug. “I’m sure she knows love,” He nodded, hoping to encourage her out of negative thoughts.

Yaz wasn’t easily dissuaded. She shook her head. “No, she doesn’t,” Her voice was serious. “Last time she saw us she yelled at us… at me,” The Doctor had withheld it every time Yaz tried to go against what the Doctor told her to do, even though it was in good heart Yaz needed to be knocked down a peg. She was human, like the Doctor said, more fragile. More care had to be taken, she couldn’t just let them be as reckless as they wanted. They weren’t invincible and the Doctor couldn’t always be there to save them. Yaz knew the Doctor was right. Her gaze shifted down at the floor. “She’s gonna think we’re upset that she shunned us away and didn’t let us help her, or worse if something happens to us she’s going to blame herself when it’s not her fault,” She exhaled. “She’s gonna go on and will deny, that we care about her and that I-” She stopped rethinking her wording. “That we love her, she’ll deny it with everything in her. She needed to _hear_ it, Graham,” She met his gaze. Tears now evident on her face.

Graham nodded at her, knowing she was right. The Doctor was particular about these things. If it had anything to do with her it was automatically her fault, she couldn’t help it. It was like a couple of wires crossed in her brain equating her involvement to being her fault. Any companion would be able to say that weren’t the case but the Doctor never listened. Graham knew he couldn’t argue or say anything in particular that wouldn’t just be met with Yaz’s fervent opposition. So he opted for hugging Yaz tighter. She needed the moment to calm down.

Rovio had been examing everyone when she rounded the center console of the space ship planning on making a joke before she caught wind of the two stowaways conversation. “Oh god you guys are actually doing that last minute, I’m going to die heartfelt speech,” She rolled her eyes and immediately turned away from them.

  
  
  


**Ⅲ**

Yaz and Graham were stuck on yet another ship, except this one was from an old war that is carrying hundreds- no thousands of Cybermen made specifically for war. Good news, they had a connection via radio. Bad news, they were trapped in a room with the Cybermen about the bust through the doors any second. Graham and Yaz and all the other humans were on the verge of being converted or  _ killed _ by these monsters trying to force their way in.

Even more bad news, the radio was cutting in and out. This was the only lifeline the Doctor had to Yaz. If something happened to Yaz, she wouldn’t know explicitly, she might never know at all. Here Yaz was talking to the Doctor, they’re barely able to get everything out without latency issues.

She had barely gotten through about the Cyber battle cruiser and the immediate threat to their lives. They were trapped with no way out. Yaz knew she had to say it now. She needed to get it out or she would never forgive herself. That included if she lived or died at this very moment. “Doctor-” The radio cut out.

Worry seeped its way into the Doctor’s tone. “Yaz? Are you alright?”

She felt her stomach turn. “I just need to say this,” She was absolutely buzzing with adrenaline and she couldn’t tell if it was the threat of the Cybermen or the idea of telling the Doctor this. “I forgive you, whatever happens, I forgive you, we all do,”

Graham chimed in from behind her. “You better listen to her Doc,” He nodded his head, “She’s right,”

Yaz smiled at him, even if these were their last moments it would be shared in doing something good for the best person in the universe. “And if- no,” She stopped herself before trying again. “I just need you to know Doctor,” She took a pause for emphasis. “I love you,” She felt a tear travel down her cheek. Graham stepped closer to her, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and with that, she knew for sure she had done the right thing. 

The weight of her words were crushing. The Doctor was stunned into silence. She took a few deep breaths. She felt her hands tremble. For once, the radio was clear, the universe had allowed her this one chance. 

“Doctor, are you there?” Yaz began to fear that she had said something that meant absolutely everything to dead air.

“I’m here,” Her voice was weak, she felt warmth through her, Yasmin Khan loved her. How could she bring herself to say it? There was so much weight. It was a promise to say those words. She couldn’t promise anything to Yaz, except hope, hope for a way out of this. A few moments passed and she found the courage to make that promise. Her voice shook. “Yasmin, I lo-” The purple light became more intense. There was a massive surge of energy behind her. The transmission cut off. The chance was gone. A surge of dread went through her, the moment that belonged to her and Yaz was gone. 


End file.
